Messiah
by BountyHunter1009
Summary: Saamee, a thirteen year old girl, is prophesized to save the world after the Fire Nation attacks. However, facing inner turmoil, will she be able to face her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Messiah

In the frozen wasteland at the South Pole there was a tribe of people who spoke the language called Votra. The village these people lived in was made up of one large toe-a (as in **a **song) and fifteen small (toe-i (as in **i**f). The toe-a being for Katara and Aang, who were the leaders of the tribe, and the other huts being for the rest of the villagers. The ovular huts were all very well insulated and were made from animal furs, cloth, and wood imported from the Earth Kingdom.

Coming out of the leader's hut there were the distinct sounds of a newborn baby screaming. It was Katara that was giving birth, and while her husband Aang watched the miracle occur he could do nothing but smile. After nine months of waiting their baby was finally here, and it was a beautiful baby girl. After the baby was free and Katara had regained her strength, the new parents lifted their newborn into the air and were smiling gleefully for many minutes. However, after they looked over her a few times both of the parents froze. On their daughter's upper back was a wavy symbol that was in the prophecy in their ice cavern. It was said that the girl with the Symbol of Waves would bring great power to the Water Nation right before the so called 'Period of Sorrow.' The parents slowly turned their heads to one another and still said nothing. They placed the baby down on the warm bed and went out into the village.

They gathered all of the villagers into the town center and then they stood up on the large ice sculpture in the middle of them all. They slowly explained what had happened with the new baby that they had named Saamee. The crowd stared up at the couple in awe for a few minutes before screaming. Women and men ran every which way before Katara and Aang settled everybody down and urged them back to listen. They reassured them that they had nothing to worry about because in the prophecy it was stated that the power would not be revealed until the child's thirteenth birthday. Before they let the villagers go they asked them to keep it a secret from Saamee forever because they knew she would figure out what to do on her own. All of the people agreed and slowly made their way back to their huts. After this the couple slowly turned towards each other, grasped one another's hand, and walked back to their hut.

Katara looked everywhere for Saamee but could not find her. It was her thirteenth birthday and her mother did not want her to miss the celebration in the village. She shouted and shouted but heard no reply. She had checked all of the huts in the village, the fleet of boats, the underground cellars, everywhere. She had only one place left to search that she could think of. She walked for many a minute and was relieved to find Saamee sitting down safe and sound in the ice cavern.

Katara yelled at her daughter exclaiming that she had explicitly told Saamee to never enter the cave, but now as Saamee had, she did not know what to do. Before her mother could go on another rant Saamee quickly asked what the carvings on the wall were. Her mother told her that they were not important, but Saamee would not listen. She pointed out that the child in the ice had the same mark that she did on her back, but her mother quickly interjected saying that her mark was slightly different. Saamee questioned why her mother was keeping the cave carvings a secret and after many queries her mother told her to sit back down.

Her mother explained everything that there was to tell Saamee with the matter concerning the prophecy, and just as the parents were when they first saw the mark on her back, Saamee was speechless. In her head she could not do anything else but wonder why it was her that had to save the village from great sorrow and why it could not be somebody else. After her mother had finished with her lecture Saamee quickly got up and ran out of the cave as fast as she could. Her mother did not intervene because she knew how tough it was on her to find out all of this information now and slowly made her way back to the village.

Saamee reached the water and scrambled inside a little snow fort she had made a few years previously. She cried and cried for many hours until it was dark and the temperature was dropping fast. She wanted to go back to the warm shelter of her home with her parents waiting for her there, but she could not face them at the moment as she was full of mixed emotions. She slowly cocked her head to look at the night sky and saw the beautiful shape of a full moon above her head. She prayed to the moon asking her if she could help her, and then stretched out her finger. She drew the symbol that was in the prophecy over the face of the moon, semi-subconsciously, and noticed that the lines came to life. As soon as she had finished the last of the lines she was lifted off of her feet and was blinded by a flash of bright white light. As she looked around she could only guess that she was inside of the moon. Before she could think of anything else she heard an ear piercing voice inside of her head:

_Saamee, I am now a part of your soul and I will guide you through the many hardships ahead. When you return to your home I will teach you the art of waterbending and you will use it to destroy the enemy! They are coming, they are coming!_

The next thing that Saamee knew she was inside of her hut with all of the villagers staring at her. Her mother and father rushed to greet her and caressed her as though she were leaving the village forever. She asked if she was gone for a long time and the villagers replied that they had not seen her in an entire week. Even though she could not quite grasp what they were saying to her she knew that she had to follow the orders that the moon had given. She was guided over to the water by something pulling at her legs and the villagers followed without question. She told them what she was about to do and the villagers watched.

As she raised her arms the water all around her lifted from its position into one huge tidal wave. When she moved her arms again it crashed down onto an iceberg and rolled away into the ocean. She moved her arms every way imaginable and as she did the water moved all over. Finally, she moved in one last sequence pulling water from the air and turned it into ice. She propelled it forward at great speed at the ice sculpture in town and everyone watched as it shattered the ice into thousands of pieces.

As Saamee finished her display she knew she had to teach everyone else waterbending, but she also knew she did not have a lot of time, the enemy was coming to destroy the Tribe of Southern Waters and she was the only one who could stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Now step once to the left and move your arms in a swooping motion downwards!"

No one could do the move right and she had already spent a week trying to teach them. Her conscience told her she only had one month left to teach her village waterbending, and it wasn't going well at all. She had taught them one thing in two weeks, and all it did was teach them how to pick up water from the ocean. She also knew that the only person who had learned waterbending this fast was Avatar Aang from the prophecy, and he was unbelievable. She wished she had Avatar Aang to help her. She was suddenly alerted by one of the villagers shouting at her.

"I've got it!" he shouted.

"Really? Can you show me?"

The child, Nanook, of thirteen repeated the move with ease.

"How did you figure it out?" Saamee asked.

"I just closed my eyes and let my body do the rest."

"Can you try this move?"

Saamee showed Nanook a motion with her legs and arms. Ice started to form around her hands and she flung them at the closest iceberg in the ocean. Nanook repeated the move exactly. The whole village stared in awe at the sight.

"Fling the ice right at me Nanook."

"What? I'll kill you!"

"Don't worry! Just throw it."

At this point the villagers had scared and confused looks on their faces. They didn't know what would happen. Before they could even scream Nanook flung the ice at Saamee with all of his might.

Without as much as a second thought Saamee lifted her arms and stopped the ice in one sweep. She moved her arms once more and turned the ice to the left and flung it out to sea. It happened so fast that no one except Saamee and Nanook saw the ice fly through the air. Nanook asked Saamee to throw some ice at him, but she said he had to start with a ball of water. She launched it at him and he made the arm motion. The water stopped, as well as the hearts of the villagers. He threw it to the right of him and Saamee shouted with glee. She finally had someone that she could teach in the time she had! She smiled at him, and moved onto the next move.

They practiced a few more moves and then went to eat. Saamee and Nanook took their bowls of fish and ventured out to the ice-cave together. Nanook had beautiful brown eyes and short black hair, and always had a smile on his face. Whenever Saamee looked at him she blushed and looked away. She couldn't even believe she hadn't noticed him before! He was perfect.

Nanook stared at Saamee's long black hair and shocking face. He hoped she felt the same way about him, as he felt about her. Her skin was olive, and as fragile as could be. She was so beautiful, in fact, that Nanook started to mumble, "You're beauti…"

"What?" asked Saamee.

"Um, I said, are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah, sure."

They both dug into their meals and shared a few jokes. They liked the same things, had the same thoughts, and even seemed to share the same bond between water and their hearts. After they had finished eating, they walked out of the cave and into the bitter cold wind of the South Pole, but they didn't care. They lay down on the ice and absentmindedly huddled close together. They stared up at the stars and watched them glow and twinkle, as they slowly became tired, and fell asleep.

"Saamee! Nanook! Wake up!" shouted Katara.

"Wh-what?" they said simultaneously.

"Come quickly, the Air Nomads are here from far away and you need to listen to them!"

"By the Four Oceans, why are they here?" yelled Saamee.

"Just come with me and they can answer for you. Okay?"

"Ok mom, Nanook, we must go."

The village center was packed with people all trying to get a better view of the Nomads. Katara took the two kids to the statue from behind and they all climbed up it. As they climbed up they could see the Flying Bison of the Air Tribe gliding around the sky above their masters. They were spectacular creatures with six legs, and arrows up their back and legs. They flew through the air with such grace that they couldn't believe the animals were as big as they were. The children didn't stop staring until the Nomad Djuumi started to speak.

"Hello everybody. I am very sorry to inform you, but there are dark times ahead of us. The Fire Nation has harnessed the power of the volcanoes, and has reached their peak with their firebending abilities. Unfortunately, as you know, you are the last tribe to learn your form of bending, but your leader Aang tells me you are doing well. What you are up against cannot be solved with moisture, or even waves. No, we need you to be able to create tsunamis, make icebergs in the oceans. You need to be strong, we are at war. They will come at us with everything they have, and it will not be pretty. You need be prepared, for we are up against powers much stronger than anything you have faced. You mus…"

Djuumi fell from his nook on the statue and tumbled to the ground.

"Are you okay?" shouted Katara

"I-I-I must go." he stuttered.

"Wait, I don't understand, said Aang, "you said you would explain how to fight them!"

"I'm very sorry, but I must leave. More bad news, the Northern Air Temple was just attacked. I must go and save my people from annihilation."

"Please don't go!" said the villagers.

Before Djuumi could even answer, he and the other Nomads flew away on the bison, leaving the village full of despair, and anxiousness. What should they do? How could they defeat something if they didn't even know what it was? How would they defeat an army of trained firebenders when they were a small group of bad waterbenders? All of these many questions went through their minds as they trudged back to their huts.

Saamee cried herself to sleep in her little ice fort. She wished Nanook was there to comfort her, but he never came. Even when she fell asleep she dreamed terrible things. All she saw were flaming balls of lava and fire coming at her. They were big burning beasts destroying everything in their paths. She couldn't understand what they wanted, or why they wanted to do such a ridiculous thing! Why couldn't the world be full of people that cared for one another? That is what she asked herself.

"Please Moon, why can't the world be full of nice people?"

"_If the people of your planet were all nice, why would you need to learn to fight? Why would I be here? Saamee, you must understand this, everything happens for a reason. What happens is destiny, and what doesn't happen, is destiny too. Whatever happens in the next era of your days is meant to, it is, your true destiny."_

"Moon! Come back! I need to ask you more!'

No reply came, Saamee lay down, and cried some more. Before she knew it, it was dawn. She arose from her terrible night, and crawled to her mother's hut. She embraced her with all of her might. The warmth on her skin already helped. She later walked solemnly to the Ice Cave and sat on the ground. While on the ground, she thought to herself, if just hugging her mother made her feel better, then she knew she could overcome anything. She just needed something she loved, something she could fight for.

"I can do it. I can do it."

It was then, that two arms wrapped around her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Nanook! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"It's already midday! I went to your tent to find you, but your mother told me you weren't there. She also told me you love to hang out here."

"I guess I do like it here. But, Nanook, why are _you_ here?"

"Well, this is a little embarrassing, but I sort of wanted to see you."

"Oh, Nanook…"

"Don't be angry, I just…"

"I'm not angry at all! That was so romantic!"

Both of their hearts fluttered. They moved in on each other slowly, looking deeply into one another's eyes. As they got even closer their hands reached out and met in the middle. They locked in an embrace and moved their heads closer.

"No, Nanook, I like you a lot, but we've only known each other for a few days. I'd love to spend more time with you, and possibly a relationship, but not right now."

"Oh, okay. Well, this is awkward."

"No, this shouldn't be awkward. We were never anything less than friends, and we still aren't. That kiss would have upped the ante, but since it never happened, we are the same as we were."

"Fine, then, can you teach me some more waterbending?"

"Yeah, come on." she smiled.

Saamee moved her hands in a grabbing motion and pulled water from the air. She then turned it to ice, melted it back to water, and then showed Nanook something really cool.

"This is something I figured out when I was playing around with boiling water."

She told Nanook that there was a very fine line between water, and fire. She said this was the key to defeating the firebenders. She took the cold water, and showed him how to make the water vibrate really fast. As she did it heated up and started to steam. She propelled it at a snow sculpture and they both watched it melt.

"That was so cool!" said Nanook.

"Now you try!"

Nanook took water from the air, just as Saamee had, and focused on it. In less than a second it was boiling. He tried touching it, and pulled his hand back rapidly.

"As I said, fire, water, same thing, they can both be hot!" she said with a smile. "Now I'm going to show you the octopus. It's very hard, so don't be…"

"Wait, let me just try something. If you can heat up water, why can't we heat up water in other materials?"

"What do you mean?" asked Saamee.

Nanook picked up a rock and placed it in Saamee's hands. He concentrated on it and all of sudden Saamee threw the rock out of her hand.

"OWW!" she said.

"Isn't that cool? As you were talking I thought of that. Why don't you try? Just do the same you did with the water."

Saamee picked up the still luke warm rock. She concentrated very hard for many minutes, but couldn't come up with what Nanook had. She tried again, but still couldn't.

"I can't do it."

"_Saamee, something isn't right."_

"Moon?" Saamee thought.

"_Nanook is dealing with dark bending; I never thought someone would discover it. Something is up with him. Be careful."_

"I'm sure it's nothing. He's amazing! And anyway, what do you mean, 'Dark Bending'?"

"_There is waterbending, what I have taught you, and then there is dark bending. Dark bending is more powerful, and very dangerous. If Nanook continues with it, he will become lost with power."_

"No, you have it all wrong! Nanook is a wonderful person! He would never hurt anyone!"

"_If you defend him, you will regret it. Listen to me, Saamee."_

"NO! I won't listen to you if you're wrong!"

"_You must listen. I'm giving you one shot to avoid this all!"_

"NO!"

Saamee ripped the necklace the Moon had given her and stomped on it. She then ran off across the open ice plain while Nanook stayed in the background, dumbfounded. He had absolutely no clue what had just happened. He walked over to the remnants of the necklace. It was a beautiful, blue porcelain, necklace shaped like the moon. He slipped the main part into his pocket, and walked off to find Saamee.

One minute she was fine, the next minute she was sad she couldn't do something, and then she was furious and stomped off into the snow.

"Women." he said.

He saw her run to her fort, and went in her direction. On his way he thought of what he could say to comfort her. He wasn't completely sure, but he knew that he had to tread carefully. She could walk out on him if he said the slightest thing wrong. The worst part was that he didn't even know what she was mad about! As he got closer to the fort, he could hear Saamee crying.

"Saamee? Can I come in?" he asked.

"No, just go away."

"I just want to talk."

"Please Nanook, I want to be alone."

He walked in anyway, and approached her slowly. He could see her trembling with anger, and coldness.

"Saamee, you need to come inside, it's too cold outside. There is a cold wind coming, and we need to be by a fire."

"I'm-not-moving-Nanook."

He moved in closer and tightened his arms around her waist from behind. He could feel her trying to break free, but he didn't let her. She screamed at him to let her go, but he didn't. He wasn't sure what he was doing, something had come over him. Out of nowhere, Saamee lashed a frozen whip at Nanook's face. He writhed in pain and yelled. Saamee took this chance to run outside. Nanook followed closely behind her.

"Saamee! I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!"

Saamee stopped in her tracks and waited for Nanook to greet her. She told him that she was sorry too, and that she was angry at herself. They looked at each other, and hugged. Saamee looked sadly at his bloody cheek, and wiped it off with her thumb.

"I love you." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

It was dawn, and in the village life was going just as it did every day. The men had gone out fishing for Giant Sea Penguins and Lobster Fish, and the women stayed in the village doing day to day tasks. They prepared for meals, made pottery, weaved, and especially looked after the children. The young children, being children, ran around with each other, played different games, and hurt one another. However, this was just for fun. Nanook and Saamee, on the other hand, went to the Ice Cave and started talking about each other, about waterbending, and about their new relationship.

"What should we do about, you know, it?" asked Nanook.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think we should tell the village, and perform the ritual. Do you?"

"I don't know…" she paused, "Isn't it a little early?"

"It's up to you, I just think we could. I mean, we…"

Nanook was interrupted as Saamee leaned close to him. Their lips locked, and their eyes closed. They were both full of happiness, and both wanted the moment to last forever. It would have, if they hadn't heard screams of terror coming from the village. They opened their eyes, and simultaneously got up to run to the village.

There was black snow falling from the sky, and as they got closer to the village there was more and more of it. They ran as fast as they could and finally reached the village. They immediately found their parents and asked them what was wrong. They said that the black snow had started a little while ago, and it had been picking up ever since. They also pointed out to sea, where four faint black dots were starting to get closer.

"What are those?" said Saamee, with a wavering tone.

"I think they're…"

With no more warning than that, a huge fireball was flung down upon the village. Everybody screamed and ran in separate directions. Saamee's eyes met Nanook's, and they ran off to the shore.

"One, two, three!" shouted Nanook.

A huge wall of ice formed in a fraction of a second just as another fireball hit it. The impact was so great that the wall exploded into tiny shards of ice that went everywhere. More fireballs came flying from every direction possible, and the villagers were cowering in fear. Saamee and Nanook were the only ones who could do anything about them, even though some of the men tried to stop them with their swords.

"Stop Nsasai!" shouted Saamee, as he ran towards one of the flying infernos.

Unfortunately for him, it simply hit him, set him on fire, and knocked him unconscious in the process. His wife ran up to him crying and screaming, covered his burning body in water, and picked him up. On her way back she was hit in the back by another fireball, and was sent flying. The rest of the villagers whimpered back even further into the town, and prayed to the Moon that they would make it out alive. While they did this, the waterbenders gave it everything they had, shooting out wave after wave of water and ice. As they did the amount of fireballs increased, and the black dots had turned into the distinct shape of firenation ships.

"I don't think we can hold this for much longer!" said Nanook.

"I don't think we can either, but we don't really have a choice, do we?"

Saamee then did something she had never done before. She concentrated as hard as she could on the nearest iceberg and started to melt it. When Nanook saw what she was doing, he quickly joined her, and the water heated up into one big mass of boiling water. They propelled it at one of the oncoming ships, and could vaguely hear the screams of the passengers onboard.

"I guess that works!" said Nanook.

"Yeah! Let's do it again!"

"But Saamee, while you do that, I'm going to try something else." He walked away.

"Nanook! No! I need your help!"

What she said was useless, as he had already run away. She was so angry at him, she couldn't even believe it. What could he have needed to do that was more important than helping her save the village? All of a sudden three ships were on shore, and the firebenders got off in full armor. Saamee asked them what they wanted, and they all just laughed at her. Before she could demand a response from them the leader pulled lava out of the air and chucked it at her. She was mesmerized at what the bender had just done, and would have been hit, were it not for Nanook. He came out from the fort and moved his arms. A big shadow of black surrounded the lava. The glow of the red was diminished, the shadow lifted, and there was nothing left.

"What in the Firelord's name just happened?" said the firebender.

"Nanook, what did you do?" Saamee inquired.

"Who cares, just fight!"

They both attacked with full strength, sending ice and water at their opponents. Nanook also sent shadow, which really seemed to hurt them. Saamee asked herself nervously what he was doing, when a voice called on her.

"_Saamee, he is dealing with darkbending, like I told you. He burns the water in the air, sending a wave of burning water towards whatever he wishes. Technically, it is water bending, but it is basically the same as firebending."_

"But how does that even work? How can you firebend water?"

"_I am not quite sure, something isn't right about Nanook. But you do have to let him do it for now, it is stopping the firebenders. Now go!"_

Saamee went back to fighting using all of the advanced bending moves she had learned, but Nanook didn't even seem to be trying and the benders were being pushed back. She was angry that he was so much better at bending than she was, but she knew that what he was doing was wrong. She was planning to talk to him after this battle was over, and she could see the benders retreating to their ships at that very moment. Saamee and Nanook didn't stop bending until they could see the ships cross the horizon. Then they turned around.

The village was in ashes, burnt corpses were everywhere, and there was a note left on the melting ice sculpture in the town square. On it was a note from the firebenders saying that there is more to life than what is directly in front of you. As Nanook read it he saw Saamee immediately run to her hut where her parents were when she left to fight.

It was still smoldering, but she went in anyway. She fell to her knees when she entered, as she saw her dad protecting her mother from harm. Apparently it hadn't worked, they were both charcoal. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and then the anger kicked in. She knew there was nothing that she could do, but she couldn't imagine burning innocent people. She covered her face with her palms, and started shaking uncontrollably. Nanook came in a minute later, but said nothing. He just stayed there for comfort. A few hours passed before she turned around and hugged Nanook. He embraced her and held her for many minutes. No one said anything, but they both knew that they had to eventually pack up and set sail. The only thing both of them didn't know was that they would be sailing in different directions, and Saamee had convinced herself it was the right thing to do. She leaned on Nanook, and waited until he fell asleep before she slowly got up, and ran to the shore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The ropes slid across Saamee's palms, leaving scar after scar, and blister upon blister. She untied and retied knots, raised ropes and lowered ropes, she even hammered pieces of wood together! This was all in the hopes of building a raft that could carry her to a faraway land. Plus the fact that her boyfriend turned out to be an insane freak did not make her job any easier. Flustered with nerves and anxiousness, she finally prepared the last log, secured the entire raft with some ice she bended, and put the raft into the water. As she rotated her head to watch the village disappear into the night's sky, she turned up to the moon and prayed.

"O Moon, please let me venture to the Earth Kingdom unharmed, I have done what you told me to do! I left the only person that still loved me! And all of this for you, because I believe you, and I know you will lead my life in the right direction.

O moon, allow me to save Nanook from the trouble he is facing now, please let him find a way out of Dark Bending. I know he is not a bad person on the inside, so please make him a nice person on the outside too! Thank-you, I will be yours forever."

When Saamee had finished her prayer she could sense the glow of the moon become brighter; her spirit was now filled with joy. No longer would she be haunted with the thought of Nanook coming to get her. She had felt guilty before, but now, now she was happy with her decision. This decision that allowed her to sleep the best she had since she met Nanook. Peace.

Saamee was hurled off of her raft and into the water. She started screaming. The water was burning hot, scalding her skin. Her brain was telling her to remove herself from the water, but now her raft was atop a huge wave, out of reach. She could clearly see the shape of a man walking across the top of the wave. He was bright blue with light pouring off of him in every direction. He opened his mouth to let loose an angry tone like that of buzzing cicadas.

"Saamee! You betrayed me, Saamee!"

"Nanook! You've gone insane! You mu-"

"When will you learn to listen to me, Saamee?"

"Nanook, please, I just-"

"You shall pay for your sins, Saamee. Your skin shall burn!"  
"No!" Saamee shouted.

"Saamee, on my way here, I flew. Yes, Saamee, I studied the Nomads when they came to our village, and I can now blow you away with the motion of my arm."

Nanook flipped up into the air in a gracious arc. His foot sliced through space, and a giant crescent shaped entity sprung to life. It rushed towards Saamee, and within a matter of moments, it was upon her. She was flung back at least fifty feet, ramming against the waves which Nanook was creating. He then cooled the water down, relieving Saamee's skin. He created a jet of fire two miles high, sending a shockwave of heat in every direction. The sky lit up, clearly revealing the now red tainted moon. Nanook let out a roar so mighty that thunder boomed from his jaw, and lightning sprung from his mouth. The blue and purple spigots shot out in every direction, creating a dancing field of buzzing electrics. Jet lighting jolted this way and that, and when it connected with the water all at once, Nanook shot into the sky vertically upwards. His arms created a milling spiral, forming a massive tsunami, and as the force of gravity overtook him, he sped up his descent with the powers of his new learned airbending. With the tsunami rising slowly above the surface, Nanook's limbs ripped through the open ocean. His legs split apart the water molecules down to the atom, tearing a gap in the water fifty feet below the surface. This created the motion necessary to move the gargantuan wave, propelling the millions of gallons of water towards the innocent and close-to-death Saamee.

_No! Saamee thought to herself. I can't let this happen to me! O' Moon, please! If ever there was a time where I needed you help, this is it!_

Saamee couldn't afford to wait much longer than one second. She gazed up at the moon, and was utterly scared that it was now a dark shade of the deepest blood. However, she knew the moon was implicitly telling her to beat Nanook on her own. As the wave approached her face, now a slowed blur of the deepest navy, she knew she had to stand up for herself as the waterbender she really was. She launched herself with strength she received only from the moon, despite its weakened state, and flung her arms in an intricate fashion. A stream of water foaming with energy launched Saamee above the imposing tsunami. Nanook saw her and launched himself upwards to meet her, his skin still the pale blue color. It lit the water surrounding him, and created darting patterns among the waves.

"Saamee, you are a fool to think you can defeat me!" Nanook turned the air black around him and flung the shadow at Saamee. She deflected it with a shield of ice, and returned his attack with shards of solid water.

"Saamee, you idiot! Don't you realize I can bend two more elements than you? I studied firebending at night when you weren't around, used airbending to feed my fire, and waterbending; _that_ I learned from you! You brought this upon yourself, and now you must pay!"

"No, Nanook, you are the one who shall pay. I don't know what happened, why you chose to begin darkbending, or how you learned more than one element, but let me tell you one thing, and one thing only: you can turn this all around and put all of this behind us."

"You are so naïve! I've been planning this from the very beginning! Granted I didn't count on you leaving, but still, my plan could still succeed!"

"Planning what? What the hell could your grand scheme be? Take over the world?"

"You catch on quick, _don't_ you?"

Saamee never took her eyes off of Nanook's pompous stature, lifted her limbs, and sent a wall of boiling ice flying towards him. She then glided across the waves- now violent from Nanook's rage- on a path of ice and created the same type of wall on all four sides of Nanook. Once done, she rocketed up into the air to seal off the lid. Saamee could hear him shouting from inside of the ice prison, which was now bobbing up and down among the waves. Saamee turned around for one moment to glance up at the moon.

"Thank you Moon. I have contained Nanook for the time being. However, I know I must finish the job, so I ask that you grant me with the strength necessary to complete this action."

Saamee then turned around, and launched herself full force into the air. She swooped down with her arms creating copious amounts of sharp pointed ice, large quantities of boiling water, and a whole lot of power. Her feet connected with the roof of the container, and from then on, time seemed to slow down to a vivid second by second disaster.

As soon as her feet touched the ice, it went black, and her feet were glued to it, burning. The top layer of the ice then evaporated into steam, leaving her face with oozing erupting pores. She screamed in agony, trying to keep conscious. From the corners of her now blurry vision Saamee could see Nanook. He was underneath the water moving his arms through the water as if it were air. As she fell she tried to figure out what had made Nanook snap, when she realized that his father had been arrested when Saamee was two! Was that it? she thought. Was he simply a bad seed from the very beginning? No! she replied; no one becomes this evil simply from having a bad father. Her body continued to fall, despite Saamee's efforts to regain her balance. When she neared the water's surface and could clearly make out Nanook's face, eight large arms reached out from the depths. They grabbed Saamee, and pulled her under water.

"Nanook! Please! You must stop!" said Saamee, gurgling through the water.

Saamee weakly formed a bubble around her mouth allowing her to breathe underwater. Nanook, still completely blue, didn't seem to mind being cut off from oxygen. The arms wrapped around Saamee's waist tightened, squeezing the air out of her.

"Saamee: unless you join me, you shall perish!"

"Why would I join you? What is your cause? You simply want to rid the world of everybody!"

"No, Saamee, I want to rid the world of evil!"

"Are you serious? Do you even realize what you're doing?"

"Saamee, you need to understand that the only people I've hurt are the Fire Nation men who were invading out tribe!"

Saamee hadn't thought about this fact, and was now utterly confused as to how to proceed.

"I. I. I don't know what to do!" Saamee whimpered.

"Join me. Together we can rid the world of evil!"

"But Nanook, please answer one more question for me."

"Yes, Saamee? Spit it out!"

"Why did you learn darkbending?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"When you turn the water black! You know exactly what I mean! Moon told me that's called darkbending, and it is basically fire bending!"

"No, Saamee, the moon lied! I am simply heating water!"

"No! She said you burn the water! She said you basically turn it into its most amoral form!"

"Lies! Saamee, you are speaking lies!"

"No, Nanook, I am not. You know what you are doing is wrong! I know you do! What happened to the Nanook that held me when I was crying? What happened to the Nanook that spent the week with me in the ice cave? What happened to the Nanook that loved me, and was happy with just me? Why must you take over the world? All I ask of you is to aid me in defeating the Fire Nation in order to restore peace to the Four Nations. Why must we learn darkbending? Why, Nanook? Please answer me!"

"Saamee, when the Fire Nation destroyed our people, I realized what the world really is. It isn't just happiness and ice forts, mothers and fathers, tribes and traditions, no! The world is a place full of hatred, lust for power, and greed; disease, destruction, and death. That is why I must stop it!"

"But Nanook, I don't understand what is different between you and me! Why are you fighting me if we want the same things?"

"Saamee, I do not want to fight you!"

"Why did you chase after me then?"

"Saamee, because I need you!"

"What? When you came here you said my skin shall burn! You said I had to pay for my sins! You said there was no way to defeat you!"

"Yes, Saamee, I said all of those horrible things, but the thing is, you left me! I thought you loved me, Saamee! I thought you cared for me!"

"I do care for you, Nanook! It's just that you were changing! You were becoming so obsessed with waterbending! And when you darkbended against the soldiers, I was scared! I know you were helping us defeat them, but you were starting to become addicted to power!"

"Saamee, I know what I have done, but I do not think it is wrong!"

"It is! Darkbending is a bad thing, Nanook, why can't you understand that?"

"Saamee- I- I- I'm sorry…"

"And you expect me to be fine with the fact that my face is now bleeding; my feet are now boiling, and my entire body is scalded? Why did you have to hurt me, Nanook? Why couldn't you simply have talked to me? I just don't get you at all!"

"Saamee, you get me! We love each other!"

"No! I can't do this, Nanook. I don't love you; Moon told me what will happen to you. I can't join you, and I never will!"

Nanook's eye's raged the pale blue color his body was; his face contorted into the ugliest form imaginable. When he opened his mouth again it was as if a jackal was crossed with Africanized Bees.

"_Saamee. You have just made the worst decision of your life! Now the things I've said shall be true, and you shall perish. But not now, o' no, I shall wait. Yes, I cannot defeat you now. I must have an honorable battle, and you shall fight me to the death. _

_**Commence shall a battle,**_

_**A fight like no other,**_

_**Dark versus light**_

_**In a prophetic match.**_

_**One shall come forth**_

_**With the crown 'top their heads,**_

_**The other shall perish**_

_**Beginning of ends.**_

_**The start of an era**_

_**Which hath not been seen,**_

_**For better or worse **_

_**Shall this battle decide.**_

With that, Nanook erupted into flame, the waves subsided, and Saamee was left adrift. She bobbed along with the current, crying mournfully, praying to the moon that she'd make it out alive.

"O' Moon, please don't leave me now. Please-

help me."


End file.
